


Опекуны

by Hegg



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternative University, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Past Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья. В это слово вкладывают так много смысла. В семье каждый член важен и любим. И маленький Гэри скоро это поймет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опекуны

**Author's Note:**

> Без понятия, что можно делать однополым любовникам в Англии.   
> Не могу себе даже представить, как зовут Мерлина. Фонз? Хадвин?  
> И вообще, это все собачья отсебятина, просто кто-то слишком любит Стронга и Ферта. Вместе. Навсегда. В любом фильме.

\- Так ты в этом уверен? - еще один обреченный вздох.   
Гарри не ответил и, привычным движением поправив галстук, направился прямиком к двери приюта, откуда почти в такой же пасмурный день как и сегодня пару лет назад молодая семья забирала сонную девочку Рокси. Как и в прошлый раз, звонок оторвал Гарри от очень важного дела, но мужчина предпочел оставить клиента на своего помощника и ответить настойчивому агенту по усыновлению. Женщина, улыбаясь в трубку, сообщила, что их семья вновь опередила всех кандидатов на возможных родителей для мальчугана, мать и отец которого погибли.   
\- Мерлин, ты со мной? - Гарри все же обернулся, когда опустил руку на витую ручку двери.   
\- Да конечно, куда же ты без меня, - мужчина поправил очки, подошел к супругу и, опустив руку тому на плечо, толкнул дверь.

Из приюта они вышли с притихшим мальчиком, глазеющим по сторонам. Он крепко ухватил Гарри за руку, время от времени с испугом поглядывая на Мерлина, который нес большую сумку с вещами ребенка.  
\- Гэри, тебе так понравилось в приюте, что ты решил грустить всю дорогу до нового дома? - уже в машине обернулся к вошкающемуся на заднем сидении мальчику Мерлин.   
\- Нет, просто там остались мои друзья, - Гэри с любопытством уставился на блестящую лысину мужчины.  
\- Хочешь потрогать? - Мерлин улыбнулся тому, как рьяно закивал мальчуган. Горячая детская ладошка с негромким хлопком опустилась на голову мужчине и чуть потерла кожу.  
\- Шершавая, - доверительно сообщил Гэри, а оба его новых родителя единомоментно рассмеялись.   
\- Ты можешь трогать ее, когда захочешь. Или когда будут чесаться руки. Она жесткая зимой, как терка, - Мерлин посмотрел на своего супруга поверх очков, покачал головой и повернулся к лобовому стеклу, чтобы взяться за руль и тронуться в сторону дома.   
\- Гарри, - звук голоса мужчины заглушил проехавший мимо мотоциклист с развивающимся британским флагом на длинной антенне.   
\- Что? - просунулся между сиденьями мальчик, игнорируя ремень безопасности.  
Мерлин на секунду озадачился. Вроде бы он отчетливо позвал супруга по имени, а тот сидит и все так же как и до этого смотрит вперед.   
\- Хочешь мороженного? - Мерлин притормозил у тротуара. Они удачно ехали мимо парка, и мужчине не пришлось объяснять, что он звал вовсе не мальчика.   
\- Ага, - Гэри насторожился, но быстро расслабился и потянулся к двери, увидев, как его опекуны отстегнули ремни безопасности и приготовились выходить.  
\- Иди выбирай, - Гарри, выйдя из машины, подтолкнул мальчика в спину по направлению к тележке. Гэри, громко топоча ногами в кедах, побежал к улыбающемуся столпившимся вокруг детям мороженщику.  
\- Подкупать детей, - Гарри мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Он откликнулся на твое имя.   
Мужчины переглянулись и медленно пошли вслед за мальчиком. К тому моменту, как они дошли до тележки, Гэри уже держал в руках три порции пломбира — мальчик был не жадным и взял всем. 

Дома их ждала абсолютная разруха. Со второго этажа доносились невыносимые, душераздирающее завывания Роксаны и настойчивые уговоры няни успокоиться. Черный пудель проскочил мимо хозяев, таща за собой надорванную подушку и оставляя след из перьев. Гэри спрятался за спину Гарри, Мерлин потрепал мальчика по голове и пошел наверх.   
\- Идем, я покажу тебе дом.   
Вскоре плач затих, хлопнула входная дверь, а перед сидящим в гостиной Гэри появилась растрепанная русая девчушка его возраста. Она молча и придирчиво рассматривала мальчика, пока в комнате не появился Мерлин. Тогда девочка подошла к Гэри и протянула ему руку:  
\- Роксана. Но ты еще слишком маленький, поэтому зови меня Рокси.   
\- Гэри, - мальчик расплылся в очаровательной улыбке и с детским интересам ко взрослым проявлениям жизни пожал руку.

***

Мерлин только что уложил не на шутку разыгравшуюся со своим пуделем дочь. На ночь она как всегда крепко обняла мужчину, поцеловала его в щеку, а потом просто сразу же уснула, как только голова коснулась подушки. Заплетенная с вечера коса «чтобы было красиво и волосы вились» растрепалась, и Мерлин про себя отметил, что он все же еще не так хорош в создании причесок девочкам. Откровенно говоря, он никак не мог взять в толк, почему Рокси твердо решила просить плести ей косы и собирать хвосты именно его, ведь лысая макушка была лучшим подтверждением дилетантства в делах парикмахерских. Мерлин дошел до второй детской, в которой Гарри всеми правдами и неправдами пытался уложить спать маленького Гэри. Мужчина остановился в дверях, прислонился плечом к косяку и с улыбкой наблюдал за разворачивающимся боем.  
\- Молодой человек, - со всей строгостью обратился к ребенку Гарри. Мальчик тут же притих, уставившись на приемного отца во все глаза. - Марш в постель. Иначе...  
Гарри не закончил, а просто нахмурился. Гэри послушно юркнул под одеяло, но в глазах ребенка играли озорные чертики.  
\- Я все равно не хочу спать, - театрально вздохнул мальчик.  
\- Завтра с утра произойдет кое-что интересное. Ты же не хочешь это пропустить? - уловка Гарри сработала. - Тогда быстрее засыпай, иначе завтра не наступит.  
Это прозвучало как угроза, и Мерлин слишком громко хмыкнул. Гарри вышел из детской, притворив за собой дверь, и ущипнул мужа за бок.  
\- Ты подрываешь мой авторитет.  
Гарри снял с Мерлина очки, и тот близоруко сощурился.  
\- Мерлин, - мужчина невесомо коснулся поцелуем губ мужа.  
\- Неужели тебе сложно звать меня по имени? - Мерлин улыбнулся и притянул к Гарри к себе, обнимая. С появлением Гэри времени на тесный и не очень телесный контакт стало чуть меньше, а ощущать супруга рядом с собой иногда было просто жизненно необходимо.  
\- Так заставь меня, - Гарри отстранился и, покручивая в руках пояс халата, резвым шагом направился к их комнате. А очки-то он так и не отдал, поэтому Мерлину пришлось идти за супругом до самой спальни, чтобы забрать их, и не только.

***

Утро выдалось суматошным. Гэри со своего стула в столовой громко вещал о том, что не будет есть эту невкусную фасоль, тем более с томатами, и нет, не потому что Мерлин невкусно готовит, а потому что он хочет яйца с беконом. А после устроил небольшой скандал на тему того, что у Рокси на один желток больше.  
\- Эггзи, - глубокомысленно произнесла девочка, меняясь тарелками со сводным братом.

К тому моменту, как с завтраком было покончено, а дети собраны на долгую прогулку, Гарри все же отмел вариант с выездом за город и остановился на Гайд-парке. По крайней мере оба мужчины надеялись, что Рокси и Гэри наиграются с белками, насмотрятся на коней в повозках и накатаются на лодках достаточно, чтобы за ними не пришлось бегать до полуночи для того, чтобы уложить в постель. 

На деле все оказалось не так-то просто. Уже спустя час прогулки мнения детей категорически разошлись: Рокси хотела идти кататься на лошадях, Гэри настойчиво вел семью к озеру. Уже когда Мерлин и Гарри почти решили разойтись и отвести каждого из детей, куда те требуют, Гэри пропал из виду. Мужчины просто вдруг внезапно поняли, что Рокси больше не приводит своих серьезных доводов «за» верховую поездку и никто ей на это не отвечает своими не менее серьезными аргументами в отношении лодочной прогулки. Через мгновения отцы уже решали, как они будут искать пропавшего мальчугана, который уже торопливо бежал в их сторону, что-то таща в руках.  
\- Смотрите, смотрите, я нашел щенка! - радостно известил запыхавшийся Гэри, не давая начать мужчинам себя отчитывать. Мальчик прижимал к груди грязного щенка мопса, который подергивал лапками, болтающимися в воздухе.  
\- Восхитительно,- скептически прокомментировала Рокси и выжидательно уставилась на мужчин.   
\- Очень милый щенок, - начал было Мерлин.  
\- Его хозяева наверняка обыскались. Нужно дать объявление, - со всей строгостью в голосе, на какую только был способен, сказал Гарри, наклоняясь к мальчику и рассматривая щенка. Мопс тут же попытался облизать новое приблизившееся лицо, но у него ничего не получилось, так как Гарри взял его из рук приемного сына и перевернул, ища хоть какой-нибудь намек на ошейник. Никаких отличительных знаков не было.   
\- А если хозяин не найдется, мы его оставим? - взмолился Гэри.   
\- Конечно оставим, - улыбнулся в ответ на мольбы мальчика Мерлин, за что был награжден холодным пристальным взглядом супруга.   
Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как отправиться домой, потому что щенок начал протяжно скулить и дрожать. Его нужно было накормить и вымыть, неизвестно сколько он был один. 

Когда же со всеми манипуляциями касательно нового питомца было покончено, а Гэри все же удалось уговорить перестать гоняться за уставшим щенком по всему дому, семья устроилась в гостиной. Гэри, наказанный за столь внезапное исчезновение в парке, послушно играл в куклы с Рокси, Гарри читал газету и рассеяно поглядывал на детей, а Мерлин весь ушел в работу, время от времени роняя на пол то один, то другой справочник. Вдруг Гэри подскочил, пролепетал что-то про туалет и пулей понесся на второй этаж, а потом так же стремительно спустился вниз. Глаза мальчика бегали из стороны в сторону, сам он переминался с ноги на ногу.   
\- Джей Би... Он выпил слишком много воды.   
\- А где ты его оставил спать? - Гарри отложил газету.   
\- На своей кровати.  
\- Так значит твоя постель теперь мокрая? - улыбаясь в расчеты, уточнил Мерлин.  
\- Не только моя, - уклончиво ответил Гэри, опуская глаза в пол.   
Гарри встал с кресла, Мерлин тоже заинтересовался, где же еще умудрилась описаться маленькая собака, и только Рокси, бросив кукол, отчаянно выразила свое недовольство и оказалась права.   
\- Значит, ты уже дал имя щенку, - Гарри сдернул простыню с матраса Рокси, который тоже оказался мокрым. Темное пятно оказалось непостижимо большим для собаки таких размеров.  
\- Да, его зовут Джей Би.  
\- Тогда завтра ты сам будешь убирать за Джей Би, - поправляя очки на носу и стаскивая матрас с детской кровати, отозвался Мерлин.   
Когда взрослые вышли из комнаты, Рокси ущипнула Гэри, а тот только радостно сообщил:  
\- Смотри, какой у меня мощный бульдог. Твой пудель такого не сможет.  
Девочка закатила глаза с видом всезнайки.  
\- Это не бульдог. Это мопс, - и гордо пошла вниз, чтобы вывести свою милую кудряшку на прогулку по их двору. Иначе и «ее пудель» такое сможет.

Вечер закончился очень тихо и спокойно. Гарри с Мерлином решили положить детей с собой, благо пятилетние чада были еще достаточно маленькими, чтобы мешать взрослым. Рокси забралась в середку, как всегда крепко обняла Мерлина и поцеловала его, а потом прижалась к Гарри, взяла его за руку и обычным действием сразу же уснула. Гэри долго вертелся и крутился, стараясь пристроиться поудобнее, но в конечном итоге уснул между Рокси и Мерлином.   
\- Галахад, - тихо позвал супруга мужчина, пробуждая воспоминания о их студенческой жизни. - Тебе не кажется, что мы в раю? - Мерлин улыбнулся. В темноте он не видел лица супруга, но точно знал, что тот улыбается в ответ.  
\- Я люблю тебя. И наших детей, - шепотом произнес Гарри и подвинулся к краю кровати.   
Спать вместе было жарко, но в то же время приятно. Именно в этот момент оба мужчины поняли, что теперь у них настоящая семья.


End file.
